The Kirin and the King
by AuroraExecution
Summary: What exactly does Enki think of Shoryu?  And what does Shoryu have to say about it?  A short about the kingkirin relationship in En.  Reviews would be much appreciated.


**Disclaimer:** Twelve Kingdoms is Not Mine

**Notes:** This is my first (and probably my only) twelve kingdoms fic. I just love the character relationships between kings and kirins, so I wrote this one for my personal favorite duo: Shoryu and Enki. Please leave comments if you like it, and I may write more for Kei and Tai. Otherwise, I'll just leave it like this. Thanks.

I wanted to add a note about the shitsudou, since someone mentioned it. I am aware that shitsudou only comes to kirin whose kings are doing bad things. What I mean in the fic when I say Enki would try to bring shitsudou on himself is that he would purposely give the king bad advice and stuff, which would cause the king to be going against the heavens, which would cause Enki shitsudou. I don't mean he would somehow magically just make himself sick. I just imagined, since neither Enki nor Shoryuu like stiff-necked people, they would joke that if Enki got a king like that, he'd try to MAKE the king kill him. They're joking, though, don't worry.

**

* * *

**

1. En

_Enki_

You want to know why I like Shoryuu? It's because of that stupid rule that says kirin have to like their kings. Otherwise, who would like that excessive, arrogant little…yes, Shoryuu, I did just call you arrogant!

Still, I guess Shoryuu is a good king. I mean, he's ruled for—has it really been five hundred years? But don't think it's all his credit! I, as En Taiho, have certainly contributed to the five-hundred-year stability.

Shoryuu can be arrogant, and he can take things too far (like he did with poor lil' Taiki), but I suppose he can also be nice sometimes…or a lot of the time. Yeah, he's definitely better than the last king of Kou ever was. At least he doesn't randomly go around killing Taika, which wouldn't make sense anyway, since Shoryuu _is_ a Taika. And so am I. I'd probably have to beat him up if he ever did anything stupid like that. Though, honestly, Shoryuu doesn't usually do anything stupid, besides scare poor little kirin from other kingdoms.

He's not too bad, I guess. He's a nice guy. I chose him for his stubbornness, his loyalty, and his ability to lead. I also chose him for his humor. So, though I yell at him and complain a lot, Shoryuu never gets really angry. Not with me, at least. 'Course, he knows I'd just beat him up if he did.

I guess Shoryuu is pretty cool, if you look at it from a distance. I mean, he's probably the only person I could put up with for five hundred years straight (or who could put up with me for five hundred years straight). As much as I might like other people/kirin, I don't know if being constantly together for five centuries is exactly appetizing. But Shoryuu…well, we've managed to not kill each other yet, and I guess better him than anyone else. If he acted like Sou-Ou, I would have brought shitsudou on myself years ago. But then, I wouldn't have chosen him if he were like Sou-Ou, 'cause I wouldn't have liked him.

So, in the end, the rule that says kirin have to like their kings…it's really not a rule. It's just something that is. I can't help that I like Shoryuu, regardless of all the things I say. I still have to wonder though—is there a rule about kings having to like their kirin? Hmm…

* * *

**En-Ou**

If you are asking about my kirin, I will say that, sarcasm and disobedience aside, Enki's a good kirin/kid. I know he's a kirin—and have known for the last five hundred years—but somehow I think of him as a kid most of the time.

Ick, that sounds formal. Let's try this again, but in En-style.

Enki's hilarious. He's also badly-behaved and impertinent. But he brings interest into life. I mean, if he were like those stiff-necked Sou rulers… Anyway. I guess, Enki would be infuriating to others, but after so long, I'm getting used to it. It would be weird if my kirin suddenly started listening to me and never hit me or mouthed off.

He says he's a good little kirin who always listens and never does any of the bad things I accuse him of. But that's just him being himself—sarcastic, pert, but hilarious. The best part about having Enki as my kirin is that I can all-out make fun of him, and he doesn't have a canary about it. Of course, the flip-side of the coin is that he makes fun of me, but, since he can take it from me, I also don't have a canary about it.

Actually, I don't really mind that he's disobedient. If I wanted him to change his personality, I could have ordered him to do so years ago. But upon very little consideration, I decided this would be an incredibly boring court without Enki being himself, and he'd probably go manic-depressive on me if I tried to restrain him anyway. He does what I order him to do, since he _is_ my kirin, but we have the understanding that I will never go too far with what I ask, and he will thus continue to obey me.

We both know we like being around each other. We know this kingdom is doing well because we work together to improve it. But we don't talk that way—it would be really scary if Enki came up to me and started bowing and speaking all formally about how great I am, and I would probably ask him what he was trying to pull.

You know that whole thing about the revelation that kirin have, the one that tells them who their king will be? I secretly think that it's connected to the kirin's personality. I mean, Keiki chose a girl who is indecisive and anti-social like him. I don't know how Taiki chose Tai-Ou, but I know Taiki was very attached to his king. And Enki—he couldn't have had his kirin-revelation for someone who's really straight, like Sou-Ou. Heh, if Enki had chosen someone like that, they would probably have had a grand time of it, with Enki trying to bring shitsudou on himself and the king trying to prevent it. But I'm also glad he chose me—I would rather not see Enki die. Otherwise, who would I argue with?


End file.
